Sea of the Night
by Sasukeluva 4eva
Summary: In the year 1864, where pirates rule over the seven seas— "What is it you want from me?" Smirk. "Quite simple; YOU." And with that, he silenced her qualms with a kiss.


**a/n: Of late, I have been quite infatuated with pirates and their theme, so it has led me to wanting to try writing my own; who would have thought that **_**Pirates of The Caribbean**_**, coupled with a few random fanfics, would get me into such a storyline? **

**Oh wells, whatever shall be **_**will**_** be, I guess, que sera sera. **

**On with the show! **

**E****njoy. (:**

**NOTE: OMFJ, I HAVE BEEN ON FANFICTION(DOT)NET FOR A YEAR NOW! XD**

WOW, IT FEELS LIKE YESTERDAY SINCE I JOINED!

**Disclaimer: IDNON, BIDHTOS! That is all.**

**

* * *

**

**S**_um_**m**a_r_**y**_ (full): _

_In the year 1864, where pirates rule over the seven seas—_

_"Who the fuck do you think you are? UNHAND ME!" _

_"Silence yourself, wench. You have no authority over any of us, let alone yours truly, so do not speak unless spoken to!" _

_"__Fuck you!" _

_SLAP! _

_Tears splatter to the polished deck. _

_"__What is it you want from me?" _

_Smirk. _

_"Quite simple; YOU." _

_And with that, he silenced her qualms with a kiss._

_

* * *

_

**S**a_s_**u**k_e_**l**u_v_**a **4_e_**v**a_ p_**r**e_s_**e**n_t_**s_;_**

_**Sea of the Night**_

_Sasuke x Sakura AU Lemon Fanfic  
_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 1

Kidnapped

* * *

A fair haired woman, considerably young in age and stature, sat slouched and curled into foetal position, her soft whimpers and silent tears going unheard and unseen by all, the heavy scent of smoke smothering her senses and cloaking the sky an ominous black; everything was charred, rendered a skeleton from the sheer amount of damage done unto the surrounding buildings.

Never in her days had she ever seen so much violence, destruction and bloodshed as she had that night.

Haruno Sakura was known to all as the sweetheart of the villagers, her smiles heart-warming for all who had the pleasure and good graces to be blessed with her presence; it was said that with a single glance, a small token of recognition paid, that she could instantly quell any feelings of ill-will towards another, cease pending fights almost instantaneously, and make men fall twice over for her charms.

But as much of a sweetheart as she was, she was also known to be quite the heartbreaker, even if she herself had yet to realise it; so many a man had slashed their own throat because she had overlooked their persons as if they were of no proper value, and had reduced them to blathering, uncouth drunkards that were more than just a danger to anyone on the streets that happened to resemble her in some way or form (not that she could be imitated, her unruly pink locks and equally unusual large emerald eyes making her a package much desired by all; women wanted to _be_ her, whilst men _wanted_ her)—it was a pathetic display of reverence, if she were to have given her own personal opinion of the situation, but again, she was far too kind for her own good, and could never find it in herself to harm another, emotionally, mentally or physically.

Which was what separated her from everyone else; yes, she had a beautiful face, with an even more voluptuous body for one of her age and inclination, but what only made her a further sensation amongst the elderly, children, men and women alike was the very fact that she could never even lift a hand to hurt another—if there was a way to avoid unnecessary hostility and bloodshed, then Sakura was surely the one to find it.

Being rich didn't flaw her personality either; in fact, coming from a wealthy, noble bloodline was probably best, as the benefits the villagers reaped were quite rewarding—she always had _some_ money (being a rather large amount when put into consideration the fact that everyone else was dirt poor next to her family) to donate to those needier or in need of extra aid of financial propaganda.

Inevitably, they also found out of her existence, and her worth to the people of Konohagakure—she was the precious treasure that needed to be protected with all of their might.

And inevitably, because of her esteemed value amongst her people, they came to take her away with them, no matter what devastation had to be unleashed upon them in order to do so.

Of course, the people of Konoha refused to hand her over peacefully, which had resulted in an all out war, where lives were taken, individuals being slain at an alarming rate as they closed in on her mansion home; the pirates were overpowering their military forces—they were coming out victorious no matter what they resorted to.

They were fighting a losing battle, and yet they refused to subdue themselves—they fought to protect her, one unworthy to be called their Lady.

And it was breaking her heart to see so many of her loved ones being cut down as if they were nothing more than a hindrance obscuring them from their original goal; why oh why couldn't they have just handed her over, rather than sacrificing themselves in order to salvage the only person that was not currently abetting them in their quest to save their land?

Because _she_ was the one that they were so desperate to guard—and she was also the reason that so many had died today.

But she could not move from her cradled position on the floor; she was stupefied, shocked beyond all formable words. After seeing what they were willing to risk for someone like her… it just didn't seem right, almost as if she were taking advantage of such an incident.

She did not wish for people to die for her sake; that was the same as if asking her to kill an innocent child or animal with her own two hands—it defied all logic, therefore it was wrong in her eyes.

Yet why was it that she could not move, speak, _anything_, as much as her mind screamed at her to do so?

Because she was frightened; frightened of what they were capable of, what they wanted with her, what they wanted to _do_ with her.

Why couldn't everything have just been simpler in her life, rather than a constant drama?

A loud thudding was emitted, a sound gasp leaving Sakura's lips as she scrambled into the nearest closet, closing over the door in time for the one hinged as her bedroom's was literally torn from its roots, the heavy wood being tossed to the side, a loud smashing noise, along with the even more audible splintering of said wood, reaching the rosette's ears over the harsh and panicked screams of those outside of her home, on the streets, more than open to attacks from any and all angles; Sakura was absolutely, undeniably terrified, her entire frame jostling with shudders as she tried her best to quieten her rugged, harsh breathing, which had grown somewhat laboured in her time hidden away from the hooded figures that now raided her room, an embarrassed flush spreading like wildfire across her cheeks as she noted to her utter mortification that one of the many pirates in her chamber was candidly sifting through her bloomers draw like he owned it himself—perhaps she had missed some sort of claiming ritual he had done, because none could get close without him growling at them to quote "Back the fuck off, maggots!".

Sakura stiffened, her body completely rigid as she heard footsteps closing in on her vanity's lower section, the area in which only she, with her small posture, could have possibly squeezed into without any other ulterior trouble; the breath she had been unknowingly holding came out in the form of a shaky puff, the room outside seemingly eerily silent (even whilst explosions and screams of pain and fear could be heard from the outside) as they listened for something—

The door was ripped from its hinges, and there, towering above her for the first time in her young untainted life, she was in the presence of a _true_ scumbag—_pirates_.

The blonde looked vaguely amused by her reaction to his toothy grin, the scars on his cheeks accentuating something she hadn't realised was there until he had grabbed a firm hold of her arm, the sharpened points of his teeth making him seem as animalistic, if not more so, than she had ever imagined a pirate to be.

Her screams melded with her tears as he dragged her from her hiding place, that same, sickening grin morphing his features into something that shared semblance somewhat akin to sadistic pleasure as he showed off his new 'toy' to his comrades.

"Aye, maties, lookie at what I found! Little miss Haruno-hime, hidin' in her beauty cab'net! Ain't that just the sweetest thing?"

Uproarious laughter was heard, as Sakura struggled in vain to get away.

The blonde, noticing this, smirked evilly, before raising her arm up, hands tugging at the hem of her lacy bodice until the first thread was undone; he teased the dress off till the point where a massive amount of her cleavage was generously donated for their explicit viewing, cerulean orbs glowing with mischief, as he went to slide of the last bit of coverage she had left to protect her modesty from public eyes—

"Na'uto, s'nuff man. Cap'n'll wanna have a word with little miss prissy bitch 'ere, so let's at least have her presen'able, aye?"

When the blonde only nodded in dejection, the brunette with strange red triangles grinned, pointed canines making him seem like a demon in the orange afterglow that the fires outside had caused; a loud explosion, the loudest of the yet, was sounded, and all of the pirates cheered jovially.

"Looks like the Cap'n is having his go at destroying this pile'a dog shit."

Said a snotty redhead, a smirk teasing on his lips as they all barged towards the door, having to have three men restrain the rozen haired maiden.

"Shit man, this one's rather persistent; strong too. Wonder if she'd be this good in the sack, as well…"

"Oi, Suigetsu, mind offa sex; brethren before the foul temptresses, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, Shikamaru, I know, I gotcha. But still, makes me wonder…"

"Well stop wondering then. We've no time for such trivial matters."

"Whatever."

Sakura's screams never stopped, and it reached the point where none of the men could handle her awake, so they simply jabbed her roughly on the back of the head, knocking her unconscious almost instantaneously; the last thing Sakura saw was her home burning to the ground, and she knew that she would never see it the same again.

If at all.

* * *

**a/n: Well. **

**BORING, I KNOW. **

**But necessary for further plot development. **

**Next chapter has Sasuke-kun, so it should be FAR more interesting this time around. ^.^  
**

**Please review guys! **

**Can I try for ten, if that isn't too much to ask? **

**0+10=10  
**

**If I do, I may be able to update faster on ANY of my other stories! ;)  
**

**Just giving you guys some extra motivation to STOP ADDING TO STORY ALERT/FAVE, and rather review as well. (:  
**

**Until next time then!**

**Ja ne! x)**

***-Sasukeluva 4eva out-***

**

* * *

**

***~*S**a_s_**u**k_e_**-**s_a_**m**a_ i_**s **o_n_** a **V_a_**m**p_i_**r**e_ K_**n**i_g_**h**t** hiiiiigggghhhh. _:_**D***~***


End file.
